The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white flat nectarine tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CAKEREVE’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone white flesh fruits, slightly greenish, with a very slightly red pigmentation near the epidermis, for fresh market in August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.